


starting over

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China finds her, husband and son dead. She hasn't had such luck since Oliver Queen accidentally prevented her plane from going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starting over

Chien's words echo through her mind: _you have nothing left to fight for, put down your sword_.

They taste like truth the third time around, though her fingers don't tremble. The woman smirks as though she's watching her inner battle, knows her inner thoughts. Tatsu can beat her, they both know this. Yet China White doesn't flinch in the face of certain death. 

Perhaps because they both know Tatsu's grown too close to it. Death's fingers keep trailing up her arms, across her back, and she can't stand the feeling nor reminders today. She just wants to go home, just needs a new home. 

Chien's smile is wicked and soft in equal measure. “Come with me Tatsu, I have a job for you.”


End file.
